Season the Series: Spring
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Second Season: Welcome My Love/ Berurusan dengan 'senpai tercinta' yang selalu berulah membuat Gaara selalu naik darah, namun akankah kisah ini akan seindah bunga di musim semi diantara semua kekonyolan dan ulah Naruto?/ Sho-ai/ Mind to Rnr ... douzo


**A/N:** Season the Series adalah kumpulan Oneshot pendek yang terdiri dari empat fict yang memiliki unsur musim didalamnya. _Winter, Spring, Summer, _dan _Autum_. Namun hanya akan di publish mengikuti perubahan musim yang Mizu tahu saat di jepang sana. Jan, April, Juli, dan Oktober. Tapi tak semua series bakal berhubungan. Selamat menikmati … _This is Spring … Douzo …_

0oo0oo0

Season the Series: Spring

(Welcome My Love)

Disclaimer: Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Friendship

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur cepat

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping

Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read

0oo0oo0

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kini berdiri tepat di sebuah gedung sekolah yang tengah ramai. Kakinya tak lagi melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, hanya terus berdiri seakan menunggu sesuatu. Keramaian disekitarnya teracuhkan dengan sempurna. Matanya masih menatap ke dalam area sekolah, tampak sedikit keraguan dihatinya. Akankah ini memang yang terbaik, apa lebih baik kalau dirinya melarikan diri saja kali ini.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ingin berbalik arah saat keputusan berhasil diambilnya. Namun belum sempat tertapak dengan ke tanah, seorang sudah menariknya dari belakang dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dibanting dengan sempurna.

"Aduh … duh …" Naruto meringis kesakitan merasakan rasa nyeri yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Mata sebiru langit yang sesaat terpejam itu lalu membuka dengan perlahan, mencari pelaku yang menyebabkannya harus berciuman dengan tanah pagi-pagi begini.

Rambut merah, mata yang berwarna hijau, lingkar kehitamanan di sekitar mata, kacamata dengan bingkai silver yang bertengger manis dihidungnya, serta raut wajah dingin yang kini terpancar menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mengetahui siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Rasanya kakinya bahkan tak sanggup berdiri untuk lari dari situasi dingin ini yang melebihi kutub utara.

"Eh ... hehe ... Gaara, apa kabar? Musim semi yang indah bukan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian begitu, senpai. Kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi kali ini," ujar Gaara sembari menyeringai senang melihat salah satu senpai langganannya kini ketakutan terduduk. Senpai yang selalu membuat masalah dan keonaran.

"Haha ... kali ini saja ya … Gaa—ra ..."

"Tak akan ada kali ini, sekarang ayo ikut aku." Gaara langsung saja menarik belakang kerah baju Naruto. Tak ada rasa segan sedikit pun walau tahu orang yang kini diseretnya adalah senpai di sekolahnya. Bahkan saat melewati murid-murid baru yang tengah berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan. Gaara kemudian melempar Naruto ke sebuah ruangan, ruangan OSIS tentunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Membolos sekolah seratus lima puluh kali. Berantem dengan anak sekolah lain tujuh puluh lima kali. Memakai gelang ke sekolah, menindik telinga, tak pernah berpakaian rapi, menantang guru berkelahi, selalu bertengkar dengan kouhai dan seniormu, memacari hampir semua gadis disekolah … dan semua itu hanya dalam waktu dua tahun? Kau mengerikan senpai dan tadi kau mau bolos lagi kan? Sampai kapan senpai akan bosan untuk mengacau disekolah ini?" tanya Gaara menutup buku kecil miliknya, menatap Naruto yang kini terduduk bagai terpidana menanti hukuman. Gaara merasa kasihan juga pada guru-guru di sekolah ini yang sudah angkat tangan dan membiarkan Naruto berulah sesukanya.

"I—tu kan semangat masa muda, Gaa—ra," jawab Naruto terbata-bata. Entah kenapa Naruto tak pernah bisa melawan saat berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara. Biasanya hampir semua orang yang berusaha mendekatinya untuk menasehati dirinya selalu berakhir di rumah sakit. Sejak bertemu Gaara sebagai _kouhai_nya tahun lalu, membuat Naruto harus menahan diri berulah, kalau tak ingin mendapatkan kata-kata Gaara yang lebih ampuh dari sebuah pukulan.

Gaara hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar alasan Naruto. "Hah ... sekarang juga lepaskan semua tindikan dan _pierching_ ditubuhmu, senpai!" perintah Gaara pada Naruto. "—dan juga gelang yang kau sembunyikan di balik _wristbrand_ mu, jangan kira aku tak tahu," tambah Gaara lagi.

Gaara menatap bosan pada Naruto yang tengah melakukan perintahnya; dengan terpaksa. Kedudukannya sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melakukan evaluasi remeh begini, hanya saja tak ada seorang pun anak buahnya yang sanggup mengatasi Naruto. Catat itu tak ada.

Padahal sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat fisik Naruto tidaklah terlalu buruk, tampan malahan. Rambut pirang lembut, mata biru yang tajam, kulit berwarna tan, dan juga tiga pasang tanda lahir berbentuk kumis di kedua pipinya, membuat sosok sempurna di dalam dirinya. Hanya saja perilakunya yang buruk hingga membuat siapa pun menghela napas, tidak terkecuali juga Gaara.

Uzumaki Naruto. _Senpai_ satu tahun diatas Gaara yang kini duduk di kelas tiga SMU itu selalu saja berulah. Tak pernah ada hari tenang satu kali pun, sejak Naruto memasuki SMU Konoha dua tahun yang lalu. Ada saja sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuat semua orang berteriak kesal. Dan ulah Naruto yang paling ekstrem adalah tahun kemarin saat acara penutupan akhir tahun, kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Memasukkan _aphrodesiac_ ke dalam makanan yang akan dikonsumsi murid-murid. Untung saja makanan laknat itu tak jadi masuk ke lambung siapa pun karena segera dienyahkan oleh Gaara secepatnya saat ada laporan tentang ulah Naruto itu.

"_Ne,_ Gaara apa yang ini juga harus dilepaskan?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan salah satu piercing yang ada dipusarnya, entah sejak kapan pakaian atasnya menghilang. Gaara yang tersadar dari lamuananya menatap horor pada Naruto yang dengan entengnya melepas baju dan kini separuh topless dihadapan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Senpai _mesum! Pakai bajumu lagi!"

Naruto yang melihat Gaara tidak nyaman akibat ulahnya barusan, menyeringai senang. Apa lagi melihat rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di wajah putih milik Gaara walau wajah itu dipalingkan. Sepertinya sedikit hukuman untuk _kouhai_nya yang manis tidak akan berarti apa-apa bukan. Naruto lalu mendekati Gaara yang masih tertunduk diam. Mendengar suara langkah Naruto yang mendekatinya Gaara malah berjalan mundur. Satu langkah maju. Satu langkah mundur. Hingga akhirnya langkah itu terhenti karena Gaara yang menabrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Skak mat. Tak ada jalan keluar. Gaara benar-benar terjepit antara meja dan tubuh Naruto yang kini menempel erat. Naruto mengunci tubuh Gaara dengan tangan yang berada di kiri dan kananya. Dan kepala yang berada di pundak Gaara.

'_Fyuush'_ Naruto meniupkan udara ringan ke telinga Gaara dan membuat tubuh yang kini diapitnya bergetar sesaat. Naruto hanya tertawa senang di dalam hati melihat respon Gaara. Sepertinya kouhainya ini benar-benar sensitif ya.

"Kau tahu, Gaara … sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta … padamu," bisik Naruto pelan

"Jangan bercanda, senpai mesum. Kau pikir aku sama seperti murid wanita di sini yang bisa jatuh kepelukanmu semudah itu? Jangan bermimpi," balas Gaara kesal seenaknya saja Naruto menggodanya.

Naruto tertawa senang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Tajam seperti biasa. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kau yang menaklukannku untuk jadi anak baik atau aku yang akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam pelukanku, _Ne_ Gaara-_kun_?" bisik Naruto sembari menjilati cuping telinga Gaara dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Akh!" Gaara menutup mulutnya sendiri saat sebuah suara aneh keluar dari sana. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya kan dipermainkan oleh Naruto, sepertinya Gaara melupakan predikat _playboy_ yang juga melekat pada Uzumaki bungsu tersebut.

"Haha ... suaramu benar-benar menggairahkan Gaara, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu milikku." Naruto hanya berkata tenang dan menurunkan kepalanya kearah leher Gaara berniat sedikit bermain, tanpa tahu kalau Gaara sedang bersiap untuk menghantamnya untuk yang kedua kali pagi ini.

_Bruk. _

Naruto terduduk lagi di lantai setelah perutnya dihantam Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. _Kouhai_nya ini benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan setiap tenaga yang berada di tubuh yang tak setinggi Naruto itu. Atau lebih tepatnya mungil untuk seukuran anak seusianya. Walau bila dibandingkan dengan murid perempuan masih sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau bermain-main dengan seorang Sabaku Gaara, _Senpai_." Gaara hanya berdiri angkuh dihadapan Naruto yang kini masih mengelus perutnya akibat hantaman langsung Gaara. "Kuberi tahu satu hal … aku tak akan pernah jatuh padamu, _Senpai _mesum, ingat itu. Dan kau masih berada di dalam pengawasanku seminggu ini." Gaara lalu keluar dari ruangannya sendiri, tak mengacuhkan teriakan Naruto padanya. 'Coba, saja kalau bisa, Naruto _senpai._'

"Shit! Aku pasti bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku dalam waktu dekat, Gaara. Kalau tidak jangan sebut namaku, Uzumaki Naruto player terbaik di sekolah ini."

0oo0oo0

Trick pertama

Siang hari di Ruang Osis

"Sabaku-_san_, ada yang mengirimkan bunga untukmu." Salah seorang bawahan Gaara mendatanginya membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang sangat indah. Gaara kemudian menerima buket bunga mawar tersebut, keningnya mengernyit heran siapa yang sudah mengirimkannya. Tangan Gaara meraih sebuah memo yang terselip di helaian merahnya mawar.

"_Cintailah orang yang kau cintai sekedarnya saja, siapa tahu dia akan menjadi orang yang kau benci suatu hari nanti."_

"_Bencilah orang yang kau benci sekedarnya saja, siapa tahu dia akan menjadi orang yang kau cintai suatu hari nanti, Gaara … dan itu pasti aku." _

_Senpaimu tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Ps: Kau pasti jadi kekasihku sebentar lagi, Gaa-chan dan aku pasti akan 'menikmatimu' dengan sebaik-baiknya, jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu saja, ketua osisku yang manis dan ini juga deklarasi cinta untuk (calon)uke-ku tersayang, Gaara-chan._

"Dasar, _Senpai _mesum brengsek!"

_Sraak_. Bunga mawar yang tak bersalah itu menjadi korban Gaara, masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Beberapa orang yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara saat merasakan beratnya udara diruangan saat ini. Menangani Naruto memang sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat berat, tapi berada di satu ruangan dengan ketua-mu yang sedang marah besar itu jauh lebih mengerikan. "Baik, akan kulayani, tantanganmu, _Senpai._" Seringai iblis kini berada di wajah milik ketua osis Konoha High School tersebut.

0oo0oo0

"Hatchim!"

"Kau, sakit Naruto?" tanya Kiba heran melihat Naruto yang selalu sehat walafiat sekarang malah bersin-bersin.

"Tidak, kurasa hanya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"Hah … syukurlah, lagi pula orang bodoh tak akan pernah bisa sakit bukan?"

"Sialan kau Kiba." Naruto hanya memukul ringan bahu Kiba, yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran ringan oleh Kiba. 'Kurasa Aku tahu siapa? Selamat datang ke dalam permainan Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara.'

Trick kedua

Malam Hari kediaman Sabaku …

"Gaara, ada yang mengirimkanmu paket!" teriak Temari kakak perempuan Gaara—Temari— dari lantai satu rumah kediaman Sabaku pada Gaara yang berada di lantai dua.

"Paket apa _Nee-chan_?" tanya Gaara sembari ikut duduk di samping Temari. Dihadapan mereka berdua ada sebuah paket yang berukuran sangat besar seukuran dengan tubuh Gaara. Sedikit menatap heran Gaara melihatnya. Tangan Temari bergerak ingin membuka paket tersebut namun Gaara menahannya. Perasaannya buruk tentang siapa yang mengirimkannya. 'Tidak mungkin dia-kan?'

"Kenapa, Gaara? Ayolah aku penasaran dengan apa ini, lagi pula apa isinya hingga bisa sebesar ini? Lemari baju?"

Mengindahkan larangan sang adik, Temari langsung merobek bungkusan paket tersebut hingga hancur berantakan. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak, dengan hati-hati Temari membuka kuncinya, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa isinya, namun tak lama senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Temari. "Imuuuut!" Temari berteriak riang saat menggendong benda yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam benda tersebut. Gaara hanya diam melihat kelakuan kakak perempuannya.

"Gaara, ada pesannya," ujar Temari menyerahkan sebuah kertas berukuran 15x20 cm pada Gaara yang tersempil di dalam kotak.

"_To My Sweetheart. Bagaimana kau menyukai hadiahku? Ini eklusif lo, di pesan khusus hanya untuk my sweety uke tercinta."_

Cukup sepertinya Gaara tahu orang bodoh mana yang mengirimkan paket ini kerumahnya, dan itu tak salah lagi. "Dasar Naruto _baka_! Aku bukan perempuan! Dan aku tak suka boneka panda, bodoh!" Begitulah ternyata isi paket tersebut adalah boneka panda dengan ukuran super _big jumbo_.

_Ting … Tong …_

Kekesalan Gaara sedikit terinterupsi dengan suara dari ruang depan sepertinya ada tamu. Dengan langkah malas Gaara berniat menghampirinya karena Temari tak bisa diharapkan—masih sibuk bermain dengan boneka panda; milik Gaara. Sedikit berpikir siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Saat Gaara membuka pintu ternyata ada seorang lagi pengantar paket lagi yang datang dan mengantarnkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih tuan, silahkan tanda tangan di sini."

Selesai, Gaara menerima paket mungil yang kini berada ditangannya, namun geraman kesal keluar lagi dari mulutnya saat mengetahui kalau ternyata paket yang harus dia terima bukan hanya satu, melainkan puluhan. Dan semua paket itu kini tengah berjejer rapi di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan kasar Gaara membuka semua paket itu yang ternyata isinya sama, hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda

"Ada apa Gaara?" Temari yang keluar karena mendengar keributan kecil, ikut berjalan menemui Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang hampir tenggelam dengan lautan boneka panda aneka warna dan ukuran yang hadir ke rumah mereka.

"Ne, Gaara … sepertinya orang ini benar-benar mengenalmu, ya?" tanya Temari terkekeh geli. "Apa dia keka—" Temari tak jadi melanjutkan perkataanya saat melihat aura kelam yang kini menyelubungi tubuh Gaara.

'Aku pasti membunuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto.'

0oo0oo0

Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki

Naruto tengah tersenyum geli membayangkan bagaimana ekpresi wajah Gaara, saat ini. Tentu saja ide ini tidak murni dari Naruto sendiri. Kankuro—kakak laku-laki Gaara dan juga teman sekelasnya—lah yang memberi tahu kalau Gaara menyukai boneka panda—dulu—dan rasanya menyenangkan bisa menggoda Gaara saat ini. Membayangkan wajah marah Gaara seperti sebuah candu baginya.

"Hoi, rubah wajahmu benar-benar jelek kalau tersenyum begitu."

"Dei-_nii_? Sejak kapan kau datang? Bukannya masih di Kyoto ya?" Naruto sedikit terperajat saat mendapati kakak kandungnya yang tengah kuliah diluar kota kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Deidara mengacuhkan reaksi heboh Naruto dan memilih duduk tak jauh dari Naruto. "Aku hanya mengunjungi adikku yang _baka_-nya tidak ketulungan ini."

"Dasar pembohong, bilang saja kau kangen dengan adikmu yang super ganteng ini kan, Dei-_nii?"_

Deidara hanya menggeleng heran dengan kenarsisan Naruto yang sudah tingkat akut ini. Tangannya memukul kepala Naruto dengan sebuah buku jurnal miliknya, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak kalau kepalamu dipukul dengan buku setebal sepuluh centi begitu.

"Cih, Aku jadi heran bagaimana bisa banyak perempuan yang jatuh karena kelakuan konyolmu ini."

"Haha … itu sudah bakat alami Dei-_nii,_" jawab Naruto santai. "Kali ini aku pasti bisa menundukkannya."

"Siapa? Bocah rakun itu … Kau benar-benar terobsesi dengannya, Naruto?" tanya Deidara mendengarnya, bocah rakun yang dimaksudnya adalah seorang _kouhai _yang sering diceritakan Naruto melalui sambungan telepon tiap kali adiknya itu menghubunginya. Padahal seharusnya ia yang ditanyakan kabar namun Naruto malah selalu curhat tentang pemuda berambut merah itu. Deidara tahu karena Naruto pernah mengirimkan fhoto pemuda berambut merah dengan mata jade padanya melalu _email._

"Entahlah, hanya menyenangkan saja melihat wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya jadi—"

Buk.

"Tak usah kau teruskan, aku tahu maksudmu bocah mesum. Hah … aku jadi kasihan dengan pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu."

"Haha … Dei-_nii_ hanya cukup menyiapkan penyambutan untuk kemenanganku, sekaligus penyambutan adik iparmu."

"Terserah kau saja, hanya jangan menangis nanti kalau kau bakal kena batunya."

"Ya, Dei-_niisan_ku tersayang."

_Buk_. Sekali lagi sebuah jurnal yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya melayang ke wajah Naruto yang tak sempat berkelit, alhasil keningnya memerah terkena sudut buku yang cukup tajam. Aliran darah kecil tampak mengalir dari keningnya, mungkin sempat tergores. Darah itu terus mengalir dari kening, turun ke pangkal hidung hingga dagu kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

_Tes. Tes._

Wajah Deidara tiba-tiba saja berwajah pucat seperti orang mati dan penuh ketakutan.

"Da—darah!"

Brugh. Deidara pun pingsan dengan suksesnya .

"Dei-_nii!_" teriak Naruto kencang melihat Deidara yang terkapar di lantai kamarnya dengan mata terbuka.

Begitulah seorang Uzumaki Deidara memang kakak kandung dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto namun Deidara sangat phobia dengan darah yang melekat erat dengan dunia sang adik.

"Hah … dasar Dei-_nii, baka_."

Trick Ketiga

Hari ini Gaara masuk ke area sekolahnya dengan perasaan kesal stadium akhir. Ulah Naruto seharian kemarin membuatnya gila. Apa lagi Temari menolak usulan Gaara yang ingin menyingkirkan 'hadiah' pemberian Naruto dan malah menyimpannya di semua ruangan di kediaman Sabaku—sebagai hiasan. Termasuk di kamar Gaara. Dan itu membuat Gaara tak bisa tidur semalaman apa lagi saat boneka panda berukuran big jumbo itu terus saja menatapnya.

"Dasar senpai brengsek!"

Gaara membuka lokernya dengan kasar hingga meninggalkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Dan sepertinya Gaara terkena hukum karma saat ratusan atau ribuan surat pink berhamburan keluar dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai karena kaget. Bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara kejadian ini tidaklah aneh, karena hampis setiap hari ini terjadi. Tapi yang membuat mata sehijau jade itu berkilat marah adalah nama pengirim yang tertera di semua surat. Dan sebuah boneka panda—lagi. Gaara kemudian menyeringai dan berjanji akan menguliti senpainya itu sekarang kemudian memanggangnya di tengah panas matahari.

Beberapa murid yang berada di sekeliling Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Saat melihat ketua OSIS mereka yang menyeringai bak monster kelaparan. Sepertinya orang yang sudah membuat mood Gaara bertambah buruk pagi ini akan segera menemui ajalnya. Semuanya baru bisa bernapas lega saat Gaara mulai berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Pemberitahuan kepada Saudara Uzumaki Naruto kelas III.C, diminta untuk datang ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga. Sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada …"_

Suara infocom yang bergema di lorong-lorong kelas sedikitnya menyita perhatian para murid. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangkan seseorang yang tengah di sebut namanya dalam pemberitahuan itu hanya terkekeh geli. Naruto hanya bersandar santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, senyum geli tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Dasar ketua OSIS egois, seenaknya saja menyalahgunakan kekuasan."

.

Gaara mengetukkan jarinya kesal, wajahnya sudah tertekuk masam dengan sempurna. Hampir setengah jam dirinya berada di ruangan ini—sendiri, namun ternyata senpai 'kesayangannya' itu masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku yang menghampirimu, ya Uzumaki-_senpai._ Baik."

Gaara kemudian memutuskan melabrak langsung Naruto. Hampir semua tempat sudah dicarinya namun Naruto masih belum juga ditemukannya. Kecuali satu tempat mungkin dia disana. Gaara kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang berada di gedung lantai tiga. Sebenarnya Gaara enggan untuk kemari hanya saja tempat inilah satu-satunya kemungkinan terakhir. Gaara kemudian mendorong pelan pintu ruangan namun tak tampak ada seorang pun."Kemana dokter yang biasanya berjaga?"

Gaara kemudian menyibakkan salah satu tirai, berharap mungkin saja dia ada di sini. Dan ternyata benar senpai yang dicarinya itu tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidur, Senpai mesum." Namun perkataan Gaara hanya bagai angin lalu, karena pemilik mata biru safire itu masih terpejam. Kesal karena diacuhkan Gaara berniat mencekik leher Naruto—berpikir dunia bakal lebih aman tanpa senpai mesumnya ini—tepat sebelum sampai sebuah lirihan pelan tertangkap ditelinganya.

"Gaa … ra—"

Gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti sesaat saat mendengarnya berpikir kalau Naruto terbangun dan menyadari niat jahatnya.

"—_You are quite sensitive ... are you?"_

_Bletak._

Tangan Gaara refleks terayun menghantam kepala Naruto saat mendengar lirihan lainnya dari pembuat onar itu. Dasar _senpai _mesum, bahkan mimpi pun masih begini. Gaara menatap lama pada wajah Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto itu tampan kalau diam begini. "Cih, untuk apa memuji senpai sepertimu." Bosan melihat Naruto yang tak jua bangun walau Gaara sudah menjitak kepalanya, membuat Gaara berniat pergi. Namun Tangannya sudah terlebih dulu ditarik dan terhempas di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Puas melihat-lihat wajahku, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Naruto membuka mata biru langitnya yang sempat membuat Gaara sedikit tertegun. Menguap sebentar sebelum menatap tajam pada _kouhai _kesayangannya yang balas menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura tidur ya senpai mesum?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tangannya kemudian bermain di wajah Gaara menyusuri setiap permukaanya. Mengacuhkan _deathglare_ yang dilontarkan mata berwarna jade kehijauan itu. Gaara tak bisa menghajar Naruto kali ini, kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu Naruto dibelakang punggungnya, dan lagi posisi begini yang terlalu dekat dengan dan separuh berada di tubuh Naruto kurang menguntungkan Gaara untuk menggunakan kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku _senpai_ brengsek."

"Kenapa? Merasa tak berdaya _ne_, Gaara? Atau kau mencoba berteriak saja siapa tahu ada yang berniat menolongmu," balas Naruto tak membiarkan kunciannya pada tubuh Gaara melonggar walau dari tadi Gaara terus saja berontak.

"Cih, kau benar-benar mau mati ya senpai?" decih Gaara kesal, mana mungkin dia mau berteriak meminta tolong. Memang Gaara itu seorang perempuan apa?

"Tidak. Karena kau tak mungkin membunuhku."

"Siapa bilang tidak?"

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat tak ada sedikit pun raut ketakutan pada wajah Gaara, uke-nya benar-benar tak bisa jujur. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatya, kali ini Gaara harus tahu pada siapa dia berhadapan. "Aku. Akan kubuktikan karena kau sudah mulai memperhatikanku, dan kau sudah menyukaiku," bisik Naruto datar membuat Gaara mendelik marah. "Kalau tak percaya, lawan ini kalau kau memang tak menginginkannya."

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya berada diwajah Gaara beralih ke belakang kepala sirambut merah menekan kuat kepala itu hingga menyentuh wajahnya. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, baru bibir Gaara saja sudah begini memabukkan bagaimana kalau seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh terasa berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah dilakukan Naruto selama ini.

Gaara menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan melangkah sejauh ini. Tapi yang lebih tak bisa dipercayanya adalah tubuhnya yang malah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Rasanya aneh dan kepalanya sedikit berputar. Namun Gaara segera tersadar saat merasakan kehadiran benda kenyal yang menjilati bibirnya dan segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh Naruto.

_Duagh._ Sebuah tinjuan keras singgah ke pipi tan milik Naruto. "_Senpai _brengsek!"

Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto keluar. Berlari di sepanjang lorong sembari sedikit menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang. Memukul pelan dadanya "Kumohon, diamlah."

Naruto tak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi begitu dari Gaara padahal tadinya berpikir kalau Gaara juga ikut menikmati. Namun melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah bahkan dengan setitik air mata juga tampak di sudut matanya membuat sedikit rasa bersalah timbul dibenak Naruto—akibat terlalu jauh menggoda Gaara. 'Mungkinkah itu _first kiss_-nya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati seraya menghapus jejak darah yang mengaliri di sudut bibirnya.

0oo0oo0

Sejak kejadian di ruang UKS hari itu, Gaara mulai menghindari Naruto. Mengacuhkan setiap kehadiran Naruto didekatnya. Bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa dan tak mengenali senpai pirangnya. Bahkan tak melakukan apa pun saat Naruto dengan sengaja berulah di sekolah. Walau tahu kalau itu semua dilakukan Naruto karena ingin menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto yang merasa dihindari Gaara mulai frustasi sendiri, sepertinya kata-kata Deidara tempo hari terbukti dengan baik. Naruto kena batunya kali ini. Hampir tiap waktu Naruto sengaja memancing perhatian Gaara. Mengacau kelas, mengajak anak-anak demo dengan sekolah lain, bahkan kemarin dengan sengaja ia menghancurkan properti sekolah. Tapi Gaara masih bergeming dengan semua itu seakan Naruto tidak berada dalam dunianya.

"Seandainya aku tahu akan jadi begini, aku tak akan melakukannya Gaara. Diteriaki dengan kata-kata tajam milikmu lebih baik, daripada diacuhkan begini. Aku menyesal." Naruto hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang penyangga. Sesak terasa dihatinya "Kalau kau tak mau melihatku lagi, lebih baik aku menghilang, Gaara."

0oo0oo0

"Kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Deidara heran saat Naruto mengatakan keinginannya barusan.

"Ya. Urus saja semuanya."

Deidara hanya memandang Naruto miris melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Rapuh seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Walau tak mengatakan apa-apa Deidara tahu dan mengerti alasannya. "Baiklah, hanya saja temuilah dia sekali lagi, Naruto un. Hampir seminggu kau tak masuk sekolah, setidaknya katakan alasannya, un."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Deidara, tak yakin bagaimana kakak laki-lakinya itu bisa mengetahui semuanya. Namun raut wajah Naruto kembali datar dalam sekejap "Tak perlu, Dei-_nii._ Semua sudah berakhir. Aku akan memulai yang baru."

0oo0oo0

Gaara menatap tak percaya kepada bawahannya saat salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan kabar tentang Naruto. Ia menggeram kesal dengan keputusan tiba-tiba yang diambil Naruto. Hampir seminggu ini Gaara memang tak pernah lagi melihat Naruto, dipikirnya Naruto sedang mengikuti ujian mengingat minggu lalu ujian kelas tiga dimulai. Gaara sadar dirinya sudah mengacuhkan Naruto selama ini. Semua itu karena Gaara tak tahu dengan wajah bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Naruto setelah kejadian saat itu, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang saat mata sebiru langit itu melihatnya langsung. Napasnya terasa sesak. Sepertinya Gaara sudah jatuh dalam perangkap cinta Naruto.

"Dasar _senpai _brengsek! Tidak hanya mesum tapi kau juga seorang pencuri, senpai," ujar Gaara menekurkan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya, melepaskan kaca mata yang selalu bertengger manis dihidungnya. Gaara menyentuh jantungnya yang terus saja berdetak kencang hanya karena memikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata bermanik biru—Naruto. Tak menyangka senpai keras kepala itu akan menyerah secepat ini, padahal biasanya dihujani kata-kata kasar atau bahkan pukulan dari Gaara, Naruto masih akan mengganggunya keesokan harinya tak pernah kapok.

"Kali ini jangan salahkan aku, jika harus menyeretmu kembali, _senpai _mesum."

0oo0oo0

**Bandara Konoha**

Tampak dua orang blonde yang tengah berdiri dengan dua buah koper di tangan keduanya.

"Bagaimana ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan take off lebih baik kita bergegas masuk."

_Buk._

Naruto mengernyit heran saat kepalanya dihantam sesuatu sebuah … boneka panda? Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan menatap tajam pada Naruto sepertinya Naruto tak akan selamat kali ini.

_Buk._ Sekali lagi Gaara melempar boneka panda berukuran kecil.

_Sraaak_. Kali ini sebuket mawar dan ratusan surat berwarna pink.

Naruto hanya menangkap semua barang yang dilempari Gaara. Namun tangannya mulai kelelahan saat harus menangkap tiap barang dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit, yang dilempar oleh Gaara tanpa bersuara. Sepertinya Naruto mengenal semua barang ini, jangan-jangan … Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Gaara yang menatapnya seakan menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras, 'sekarang, apa lagi salahku?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah semua bukan senpai mesum. Sekarang kembalikan barang yang kau curi dariku."

"Heh? Aku tak mencuri apa pun, Gaara," jawab Naruto bingung. Seingatnya dirinya tak pernah mencuri apa pun dari Gaara.

"… Hatiku, _baka_! Kembalikan … setelah itu kalau aku mau pergi, pergi saja sana."

Tertegun sedikit Naruto mendengarnya, sekejap tercipta lengkungan dibibirnya. Dasar tidak bisa jujur. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa tak bilang saja, 'Aku mencintaimu, Senpaiku sayang' begitu saja susah."

_Blush._ Wajah Gaara merona karena ketahuan, "Si—siapa yang mencintaimu, _senpai _narsis?"

"Hahaha … Benarkah? Berarti tak apa kalau aku pergi?"

Gaara hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam kepelukan Naruto. "Tidak … boleh," ujar Gaara lirih, tak peduli Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Gaara. Tak akan pernah."

"Pembohong," ujar Gaara memukul Naruto pelan. "Bukankah kau akan pindah sekolah, _baka-senpai_?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku hanya mengantar nii-san ku kok."

"Eh? Bukannya …" Gaara mencoba mengingat perkataan bawahannya tadi pagi.

"_Naruto senpai tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi."_

"Tidak masuk sekolah bukan berarti aku akan pindah, Gaara. Aku hanya ingin mengambil privat sementara waktu setidaknya jika nilaiku berada diperingkat atas, mungkin saja kau akan melihatku lagi."

"Jadi …"

"Ya, kau salah paham _my sweetheart_, tapi syukurlah setidaknya sekarang kau sudah jadi milikku," goda Naruto lagi dan tertawa pelan melihat Gaara ikut mengeratkan pelukannya membuat helaian merah miliknya tersembunyi pelukan Naruto. Merona dalam kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang melingkupinya. Apa lagi dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang semakin memerangkapnya erat.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat dagu Gaara, menatap jauh ke dalam mata jade Gaara yang selalu menatapnya tajam. Namun kali ini berbeda mata itu begitu hangat, apa lagi dengan rona kemerahan yang ikut meramaikan warna di pipi Gaara. Naruto mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka saat Gaara mulai menutup mata itu perlahan.

5 cm …

4 cm …

3 cm …

2 cm …

1 cm …

"Ehem!"

Naruto dan Gaara segera melepaskan pelukan ala teletubies keduanya dan memalingkan wajah keduanya yang sama merahnya saat ini. Ketahuan saat akan berciuman itu menyebalkan tahu.

"Kalian tidak melupakanku, kan un?"

"Dei-_nii,_ hehehe _gomen._" Naruto hanya salah tingkah saat kakak blondenya sedikit sebal dihatinya saat tak jadi menyentuh bibir lembut milik Gaara. Padahal hanya sedikit lagi.

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pada kedua remaja yang hampir mengadakan pertujukan live di bandara ini. "Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti, sekarang kemarikan koperku, Naruto. Sudah waktunya aku check in, un."

"Kau Sabaku Gaara, un?" tanya Deidara pada junior adiknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan masih tertunduk karena ulahnya dengan Naruto barusan. 'Semangat masa muda, begitulah, un.'

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya pada calon kakak iparnya itu sembari mengenalkan dirinya.

"Tolong jaga bocah rubah ini, yah. Mau kau bakar hidup-hidup pun saat dia berulah, aku rela un. Ikhlas lahir bathin, un," canda Deidara melihat sikap canggung yang ditunjukkan Gaara, dan sedikit tersenyum simpul saat melihat raut wajah Gaara yang awalnya tegang mulai rileks dan mengangguk.

"Dei-_nii _kejam. Masa dengan adik sendiri begitu."

Deidara hanya mengacuhkan rengekan Naruto dan berujar pelan. "Yah sudahlah, aku berangkat, un. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, jangan berantem lagi, jangan—"

"—Iya … iya … kenapa tiap kali harus mengantarmu aku harus mendengar petuah aneh itu terus Dei-_nii._ Lama-lama kau bisa mengalahkan kecerewetan _kaa-san_ tahu."

Tak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud _baka_-Naru?"

"Tentu saja, kau pirang."

"Kau juga pirang, rubah mesum."

"Haha …uhmn …. haha …."

Deidara dan Naruto sontak mendengar suara tawa tertahan yang baru saja terdengar. Tak menyangka kalau itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya.

Gaara segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat kedua pasang mata beriris langit itu menatapnya langsung. Wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan. Dasar sial, kenapa begitu mudahnya dirinya masuk ke dalam interaksi kakak beradik itu. Lagi pula _senpai_-nya itu memang cocok dipanggil rubah mesum bukan.

"Gaa—ra, kalau kau terus berwajah begitu, aku bisa 'memakanmu' sekarang juga lo," bisik Naruto pelan dari belakang telinga Gaara.

"_Senpai _mesum, brengsek!" teriak Gaara berbalik dan menendang tulang kering Naruto membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu mengaduh kesakitan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Apa dipikiranmu tak ada hal lain? Cih aku menarik semua kata-kataku tadi. Batal."

"Eh, mana bisa begitu. Kau tetap akan jadi milikku sekarang dan selamanya."

"Siapa yang ma … uhnngghh.."

Kata-kata Gaara terputus saat Naruto menarik kepalanya dan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata Gaara terbelalak, namun hanya sesaat saat matanya menutup perlahan dan membiarkan Naruto membimbingnya—mengajarinya. Melihat reaksi Gaara, Naruto menyeringai senang, lidahnya kemudian menjilat pelan sudut bibir Gaara meminta akses kedalamnya. Sedikit ragu bibir itu membuka hingga akhirnya dengan sedikit celah, lidah Naruto langsung masuk dan mencoba mengeksplore setiap isi didalamnya. Tak lupa mengajak lidah Gaara mengikutinya walau sedikit kaku. Saling membelit dan tak mau kalah karena pada awalnya Gaara tak suka ada yang memerintahnya. Namun pengalamannya jua lah yang menentukan, Gaara tunduk saat lidah Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya membuatnya mengakui kepiawaian Naruto. Membiarkan benda kenyal tak bertulang itu bermain. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah dan merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto.

Lima menit kemudian Naruto baru melepaskan pegutan panasnya sedikit rasa bersalah karena memaksa Gaara mengikuti permainannya. Apa lagi melihat Gaara yang terengah-engah, lain kali ia harus belajar mengontrol nafsunya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa terkontrol.

"_Gomen_ Gaara, aku kelepasan."

Gaara hanya mendelik marah pada Naruto yang berkata tak ikhlas. Mana ada orang yang meminta maaf sambil cengir-cengir bergitu, yang ada juga kesenangan. Tak sampai sedetik raut wajah Gaara berubah horor saat mendengar bisik-bisik disekitar mereka. Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa diri begini, ini semua gara-gara _senpai _pirangnya. "Apa kau tak tahu ini dimana _baka-senpai,_ kau membuatku malu tahu!"

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinyakan Gaara?"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang," ujar Gaara cepat mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto. Dari pada nanti berlanjut ke hal lain.

"Hei Gaara kau mau kemana, tunggu aku. Kita lanjutkan nanti dirumah ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Gaara."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Tunggu seratus tahun lagi baru kau bisa melakukannya."

"Eh? Keburu mati Gaara."

"Siapa yang peduli."

Keduanya lalu berlalu pergi keluar dari ruang tunggu bandara meninggalkan seorang pria blonde lainnya yang masih terpaku diam. Terlupakan. Deidara yang melihat ulah adik bungsunya dengan kekasih barunya hanya bisa mengurut dadanya pelan dan berdecak pelan.

'Dasar adik tak tahu diri, kau ke mari untuk mengantarku bukan meninggalkanku begini, Naru _baka._' Tangannya kemudian menggeret kedua koper kecil dikiri kanannya.

"Ah, semoga kau tahan dengan adikku yang mesum stadium akut itu Gaara, un" do'a Deidara dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang kembali mengunci Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman di samping pintu keluar tak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Semoga kali ini pelabuhan terakhirmu, Naruto. Semoga bahagia,un."

0oo0oo0

**The End**

0oo0oo0

**A/N: **Hay minna ketemu lagi di season the series kali ini di musim semi ne. Selamat buat Ryoma-_chan_ yang kemarin berhasil nebak line kalimat di winter^^ benar itu dari Furuba. Mau hadiah apa neh? Bilang di review ya xddd

Arigatou buat reader yang sudah mampir dan review season sebelumnya dan juga yang nge-fave fict Mizu itu#hug satu-satu.

Oke kita ketemu lagi di season berikutnya di bulan juli yaitu summer aka musim panas … Lauuuut!

_Jaa ne …_

Salam manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

Ps: sekalian mau kasih tahu kalau fict multichap Mizu yang lain mungkin akan sedikit terlambat untuk diupdate karena Mizu dapat kerjaan sejak april ini. Tapi Mizu janji bakal update di tengah waktu kosong dan secepatnya. Bow.

**_Thanks for Reading_**


End file.
